<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purple Scarfs and Bruises by AnonymouslyMine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852809">Purple Scarfs and Bruises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyMine/pseuds/AnonymouslyMine'>AnonymouslyMine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyMine/pseuds/AnonymouslyMine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. Choking Fic. Spencer x Reader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Purple Scarfs and Bruises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You came home to find Spencer agitatedly packing in the living room; you knew this meant the case must not have gone off well. When the case didn’t go well and Spencer felt helpless he always needed you to let him have the control, and you didn’t mind it. It usually meant letting Spencer take the lead in the bedroom, letting him switch into dom mode and you fully submitting to him, letting him have control over one thing in this world: you. </p><p>You set your stuff down on the kitchen counter walking over to him and wrapping your arms around him as snugly as you could; “Hey, I’m here Spence. What can I do to help love?” </p><p>“I - I want to try something new today.” the anxiety in his body left quickly, focusing on what he wanted to do to feel powerful, to feel like something existed that he controlled. “I want us to go to the next level. I want to choke you while I fuck you good and hard.” </p><p>You smirked slightly, you were always intrigued by the idea of being choked out and wanted to know if it would heighten your pleasure. Nodding your head you kissed his shoulder, slipping your hand into his, “I would like to try that too - I trust you.” </p><p>He wasted no time to take your hand and drag you away to the bedroom, shutting the door behind you. His long thin fingers brushed over your body as he began to undress you, stripping you bare so he could take in the sight of you. He always undressed you, you were never really allowed to undress on your own when he was in charge. With a soft pat on your ass, he ushered you to the bed, “Lay on your back. And spread your legs for me. I am going to fuck you so hard today babe, you won’t know what hit you.” </p><p>The smirk on his face said it all as he stripped himself, tossing his purple scarf onto the bed before climbing on top of you. “Now let me hear your safe words.” </p><p>“Soft limit is Grey, the hard limit is Black” </p><p>“Good, now you may not be able to speak so, I will make sure not to restrict your hands, If we are reaching a hard limit, cross your arms into an X like this” He demonstrated the sign and watched you repeat it. </p><p>“Good baby. You are being so well behaved today.” He told you with a soft stroke of his hand pushing your hair back away from your face. His lips leaned down to push against yours as he wound the scarf around your neck loosely. You could still breathe comfortably, in fact, he hadn’t tugged on it nearly enough yet. </p><p>“Are you going to fuck me, Spence? Please. Please fuck me. I need you inside me.” you pleaded with him. Your heart rate picked up as you saw him spread your legs, and line his thick throbbing member with your eager hole, and shoved his way inside with a quick, rough thrust. </p><p>You moaned loudly. Something about just being used as your boyfriend’s personal stress relief toy was always a refreshing break from when you were doming him. <br/>“Oh ( Y/N )” Spencer groaned low, his hand grabbing the scarf pulling it tighter around your throat. He watched you as your breathing became labored, his dick still thrusting in and out of your tight lubed hole. He smirked hearing your moans barely escaping past your lips. </p><p>“That’s it. Take it, baby. How does it feel ( Y/N )? Cum for me” He punctuated words with quick thrusts seeing the glazed over look in your eyes. Is it from the nearing orgasm, the erotic asphyxiation, or both he wondered as he felt his own cock begin to twitch? The need to blow his load inside of you approaching quickly. </p><p>His hands tightened the scarf just a little tighter, pumping faster into you. The tight coil in your body finally releases sending you into the biggest wave of please you have ever felt. Your moans are just muffled cries as he fucks into you, finally following suit and spilling his seed inside of you. </p><p>He quickly released the scarf, pulling it from your neck; “That’s it ( Y/N ), slow deep breaths my love. You did so great for me. How do you feel?” He noticed a faint bruise forming from where he constricted your airway -- Making him feel both nervous and turned on all over again. </p><p>You nodded your head in reassurance, speaking in small gasps “Good. Hold Me” </p><p>Spencer wrapped you in his arms pulling you close to his chest, “You may have to wear my scarf to work tomorrow or everyone will know.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>